UNA VIDA COMUN
by ROSSERR
Summary: UN PEQUEÑO RELATO DE UNA VIDA COMUN


**EN UN UNIVERSO**

_**UNA VIDA COMUN**_

**DENTRO DE UN PLANETA MAS**

**PROLOGO**

Esta….es una historia normal…..un escrito normal…nada fuera de lo normal…..una vida tranquila….muy tranquila se diría…..a veces hasta aburrida, depende de quien la evalué…cuanta actividad no le hace falta, no solo a la vida misma, sino al cuerpo, a la mente, al espíritu, al corazon y hasta en el sexo…..la rutina acaba…y a su vez permite explorar un poco mas allá esos túneles que conforman a cada Ser….

Como toda vida diaria, hay necesidades y anhelos….preguntas por una familia? Unos dirán todavía completa y otros sonreirán, porque saben que viven en Paz…..cada integrante se mantiene y trabaja el día a día, quien vive sin dinero? Dicen y parece ser que el tener mucha riqueza, es lo mejor, pero si se esta bien como se vive, buscarían mas? Imagino la respuesta de muchos, seria Claro Que Quiero Mas! Como cualquier persona ambiciosa, con ganas de surgir

Ahora si es una persona que tenga variedad de necesidades? Que sude a diario, por llevar aunque sea un Pan de comida a su casa…..como es el pensar? Cual seria el valor del grano mas pequeño que nos de la vida? Creen ustedes, que la comodidad de un hogar lo es todo? O la fortuna material lo será? Que es una vida cómoda? Que lo es todo?

Definiciones, cuentos, pensares, ideas, que verbos no usaremos para definir esas preguntas….en el ámbito psicológico….la palabra autoestima puede o no sobrar, esta puede verse afectada leve o radicalmente según la situación o la misma persona….podrías empezar diciendo Soy muy Inteligente, Soy Hermoso o Hermosa, tengo una Suerte descomunal…o mal o bien estoy satisfecho con esta vida y este cuerpo que el Señor me ha otorgado, necesario para conquistar lo que desee…Claro esta, que cada persona lo vea desde su perspectiva, muchos pensaran en belleza física, otros en fuerza humana y otros en capacidades únicas de cada ser….

El ámbito emocional, aunque pareciera el mas sensible de todos los sentidos, por como su nombre lo refiere, llega a ser menos sensible que otros, comprenderán todo va a variar según la educación, la personalidad, el carácter, tantas cosas, que te pueden marcar como autosuficiente o dependiente de algo o alguien…..ahora, cada uno de ustedes? Dependen de algo o de alguien, o si se dan valor por si mismos….pregunta interesante, que puede generarles respuestas positivas

Un detalle a tomar en cuenta y muy importante, que llega a cambiar vidas, si se sabe apreciar, es el nivel religioso, que tu te digas a ti, mi Fe esta en…o creo profundamente en…si buscamos una figura o representación perfecta? Para mi es una, conocida como el Señor Todo Poderoso (Dios)…tiene muchos nombres u otros poseen otras religiones, igual de respetadas…..

Lo importante, la satisfacción de saber que estas haciendo el bien, la llenura de sonreír y decir, por sobre mar y tierra, me ira bien, porque así lo he trazado con mi actuar y así se me será recompensado….no tendré que mendigar nada ni a nadie, ya que así se me será permitido…..

Tus seres queridos, los que te protegen, te aman y te aconsejan, estarán en las buenas y en las malas…..siempre y cuando tu des lo mismo, es como el dicho dar para recibir. Aunque esta de mas, mencionar, que no necesariamente la persona esta obligada a colaborarte, ni mucho menos tu ofenderte por ello….

Ahora bien, así se vea grosero….quiero escribir mi orgullo, por mis tres Seres Amados, mi primer Ser hermoso, la cual me apoya en todo y somos una, mi querida hermana…hay otros dos seres igual de bellos, que completan mi felicidad….mi madre y pequeño hermano….que también son mi razón para luchar contra todo en esta Vida….

Cada quien con su vida y sus diferentes experiencias según edad. El mas joven apenas en primer año de bachillerato, un niño puro y colaborador, la del medio una mujer en todo, honesta, con un novio que se desvive por ella, y por supuesto una madre hermosa, carácter fuerte…todos inteligentes y sobresalientes a su manera, todos contentos en la comodidad de su hogar.

Se debe buscar una familia, que sean unidos, así sea unos mas que otros, normal no? Se debe siempre considerar el respeto por cada persona, es problema de cada quien, sus vidas y gustos…..mientras no hagan mal a nadie y sepan que es trabajar u obtener las cosas por esfuerzo propio, mas que suficiente…..obviamente todos tenemos defectos y ninguno esta exento de ello….

Yo? La mayor, soltera, sin compromisos, sin hijos, sin nada que amarre. Que si he tenido parejas? La respuesta seria…pocas…..masculinos solo uno a podido probar mis labios….las otras femeninas, contadas con los dedos, unas mas duraderas e importantes que otras, pero si…..tengo mi mas o menos experiencia…...no mucha pero dispuesta ha aprender

Emocionalmente….soy muy flexible, mi etiqueta es no amargarse, vivir la vida….ya que cuando no la tienes….te quejas….y cuando la tienes…..igual te quejas, hasta gracioso es, cierto? se debe valorar hasta lo mas pequeño….no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere o como se quiere, pero es suficiente con que se te otorgue algo y mas aun….que crezcas en el proceso…..

Vivimos un mundo infinito…..aun por descubrir…..vidas que hoy pueden empezar y mañana terminar…a lo que, que es lo mas sabio por hacer? Agradecer cada vez que abres los ojos….diversidad de personas conocemos, muchas malas, otras buenas. Rabia…cualquiera la ha sentido y muchos otros sentimientos….nada positivos….pero solo queda la mejor actitud ante ellos? Reír de todo, que llenura tan grande….cuando tu corazon respira profundamente, con o sin lagrimas….y mira a un lugar fijo….y te dice mi niña….mi niño….se feliz….que rico….

Es como los enamorados o enamoradas, unos te llenan o divierten mas que otros no? A lo que porque no sacarles provecho a todos? Por supuesto, si realmente hablamos de, no seamos tan descarados. Nada mejor como educadamente aceptar halagos e invitaciones, pero nunca abusar…..la imagen es lo mas importante

Que mas me gustaría que proseguir y contar un poco mas, todavía hay rollo que revelar, pero como saber si esta siendo interesante, o mejor aun, si se supone es una breve introducción, creo que se me paso la mano hace rato…a lo que mas abajo continuamos

_**UNA VIDA COMUN**_

**CAPITULO I:**

Que son 28 años…si, una muchachita, juventud por delante con mucho y sin nada que hacer a la vez, mas que escribir…..o bueno pues, nada mas agresivo o activo que se le pueda ocurrir, la soledad no motiva mucho, pero si que permite el volar de los pensamientos como muchos lectores sabrán...estamos es, madurando con cada experiencia de vida…para ser juzgados al final del túnel. Espero encontrarme entre los afortunados….

Mi Yo de antes…..Se iba con la primera que otorgara su cuerpo. Tocando un tema ya tan trivial, como lo es el sexo, me expreso de tal manera, porque en la actualidad, ya es común.…ahora Mi Yo actual, tiene como compañera a la soledad….porque? O porque muchos podemos motivarnos a este estado temporal? Bueno eso aspiramos todos no?

Una de las tantas respuestas a escuchar, podría ser, no hay nadie quien valga la pena…a lo que, para perder dinero y tiempo, muchas decisiones erróneas agotaron….es preferible esta paz...mi cama….mi cuarto….mi casa…..mi soledad…..así a veces me canse de ella y me obligue a escribir tantas tonterías. Esta claro, que hay miles de respuestas o razones, que te hagan sentir incomodo, el tener a otro ser a tu lado.

Si, se hablan de gustos, hay de muchas clases y lo mas seguro, que llamaría bastante la atención, el de la fijación por un mismo genero. Para quienes tengan la respuesta, afortunados son. Para los que no, porque yo o porque me pasa esto a mi? Pues no sabría tampoco responder, es como cuando un día siendo adolescente, a veces hasta mas joven, abres los ojos y dices quiero ese dulce, y por ese dulce peleas y te enfrascas, por su puesto la vida te lo otorga amablemente u otras veces de manera un poco acidas…lo que si es seguro, hasta el sol de hoy…es que sin si quiera buscarlo y hasta huyendo, se te acerca para provocarte…muy gracioso, no creen?….

Sin conocer a nadie, ni siquiera a tus propios vecinos y de milagro a tus clientes de negocios o pocos amigos, se te aparece una que otra oportunidad, invitándote a un mundo de placer….que no se deja de desear, en que tu Yo de antes se le era difícil rechazar….actualmente como te ves?

Es importante recordar que desde el inicio, tenemos la propia carne, que por lo menos sirve en los momentos con mas necesidad y para muchas figuras, personalidades o personas del cotidiano andar, no lo califican como un mal, punto de vista igual de respetado.

Dicen mejor estar solo, que mal acompañado no? Dicho muy acertado, se los aconsejo desde ya y no se estrellen. Claro aun soy una joven, con mucho que aprender. Pero porque no empezar hablando de cada Vida y aprender aun mas? Así sea en anónimo, no negare, que como en tres oportunidades de mas juventud, si busque lo que llaman el coqueteo…y me funciono, es mas….mis tres relaciones mas largas e importantes. Agradecida estoy con esas hermosas mujeres y con todas las demás….porque sin ellas no fuera lo que soy en la actualidad.

Que si he pensado cambiar a otro tipo de dulce? A ustedes le has pasado eso? Pues…considero, que cualquiera le puede pasar la idea por la cabeza, así sea mínima y no tiene nada de malo, no traicionas a nadie, ni mucho menos, debe hacerte dudar de tus gustos.

Mi Yo joven, te hubiese respondido molesta y agresiva ¡YO SOY TAL…Y SI NO TE GUSTA, TE LA CALAS, NO ME MANTIENES ASI QUE NO ES TU PROBLEMA! NO LO LOGRO LA QUE UNA VEZ ME MANTUVO, NO LO HARAS TU!...actualmente…: Bueno…..si de aquí a cierta edad…..no consigo la mujer que me ame como yo a ella….y no sea una mujer por la cual pueda estar orgullosa, entregando todo como yo lo haría…..me rindo….y me voy con un hombre…..que me represente y pueda dármelo todo, sin yo mover nada….ya que a nadie mantendré…

Y esa declaración o pensar menos radical, no me hace menos que nadie, ni debe colocarte una macula, ni mucho menos definir Tu Vida. Eres un humano, que va creciendo con el tiempo, madurando con los golpes y que a la final sabrá escoger, y aceptar los caminos que mejor le beneficien o puedan hacerlo feliz, según el significado de ese verbo, para cada persona.

Porque estemos claros todos, sabroso es que te mantengan, pero arrecho es conseguirse ha alguien que tu sepas y digas esa persona es mi segunda mano o mi apoyo o mi ejemplo a seguir….se ha de aclarar, que se esta generalizando…..hay excelentes mujeres y hombres, que merecen un aplauso, sea la edad que tengan…..tantos puntos de vistas que uno puede evaluar.

No todo es material, lo interno es lo mas importante….pero en este mundo físico, monetizado….creo que es difícil no tomarlo en cuenta…..a menos que quieras ser tu la figura del hogar y la otra la que lo conserve, pero esos son mundos que mejor no tocar…..cada loco con su tema.

Para ello abundan tantos masoquistas…..o tantos permisivos…..o tantos radicales, que es mejor solo mirar. Mucho se tiene con la Vida misma, para preocuparse por otra.

Y como toda loca…..pues que les puedo decir? Me gustaría compartir anécdotas o vivencias maravillosas, fantasiosas, esas que te saquen un Wow o mejor aun, que te llenen de intriga. Pero que se espera de una Vida Común? Habría que plantearse mucho mas, en un próximo capitulo, a ver si saca un buena expectativa. Igual comprenderán que si el repertorio no es muy extenso…..será seguro que horas y horas puedo trabajarles.

Millones de Temas, vivencias, experiencias, golpes, que no podemos tomar del día a día? Muchos usan el que parece mas interesante, el que llaman Chisme. Ese si es seguro, agarra a unos cuantos, esperando saberlo, para correr a contarlo.

Seres humanos, tan complejos y al mismo tiempo tan básicos? Algunos se cansaran de vivir una Vida tan vacía? Otros de vivir una Vida tan gris? Y otros de vivir una Vida tan Común? Adrenalina….verbo interesante a profundizar….

Pero es mejor a veces detenerse y no seguir con un aburrido monologo…..que pudiese agotar, a lo que me digo, Mientras que hare o que harían?...Yo: aquí me ven…escribiendo tonterías…..para un publico el cual no conozco y se pueda reír o no…..pero que mas se puede hacer? Con una vida tranquila…

_**UNA VIDA COMUN**_

**CAPITULO II: **

Se dice que nosotros los Seres Humanos somos básicos? O somos fáciles de leer? Al ser tan impulsivos y vánales, llegamos a ser comparados con animales. Bueno según explica la ciencia, todos somos animales, unos mas evolucionados que otros y pues al provenir del Simio, desarrollamos diferentes capacidades, gracias a la fortaleza y agilidad de nuestros miembros. Pero una vez mas se repite la misma disyuntiva, al hablar de estos temas. Preguntas como: es esa la realidad? O provenimos de lo que conocemos como el Edén…o en este caso, la Tierra Dorada del Señor?

Muchos serán los diferentes pensares, cual es el correcto? Pregunta mas que interesante. Habría que retrocer millones de años luz, en lo que según, estudios demuestran que en un espacio infinito, lleno de constelaciones y cosmos, se dio a conocer el Fenómeno del Big Bang, donde cuya explosión origino las hermosas estrellas y planetas que tenemos actualmente, con ellos el grandioso Sol, quien nos da la vida. Cierto?

Después de todo este proceso, como inteligente lo es la naturaleza de nuestra Tierra, poco a poco fue desarrollándose, para crear cada minúsculo ser viviente, como lo son las bacterias. Y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al Simio, que como todo, igual fue evolucionando para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Ustedes me preguntan a mi? Pongo en duda uno que otros pedazos de esa historia, que no me convencen, como lo es la formación, evolución, desarrollo y descendencia de cada animal en esta Tierra, mas si hablamos del Humano. Porque una cosa son las bacterias, vidas que se desarrollan en todo tipo de ambiente y otra cosa es la vida misma. Hasta en duda podría poner la existencia o el nacimiento de Paisajes tan Maravillosos que nos rodean. Siempre digo hay algo mas, aclaro no soy quien para juzgar ni poner en duda nada.

Esta la perspectiva religiosa que nos dice, que el Señor Todo Poderoso, en determinado momento de su grandeza, trono sus dedos y creo ese espacio infinito, lleno de bellas constelaciones y cosmos, agradado con tal belleza, dijo para si: No, aquí falta algo mas, luz deseo.

Volviendo a tronar los dedos, para darle paso a Nuestra Hermosa Estrella, llamada Sol. Contento viendo tantos colores e iluminación juntos, pensaría pero no esta muy solo el Sol? Para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieran los Planetas, que le hacen compañía. Viéndose así, no solo belleza sino variedad de opciones.

Ya que, tantas cosas por creer, quien no puede decir que Dios, fue una vez o es un niño maravilloso, que no tenia mas que hacer que buscar como entretenerse, y al estar solo entre tanta inmensidad. Dijo creare la Vida, los cuales serán mi reflejo, no solo de el mismo, sino quien sabe de los diferentes Mundos o Universos que el interactúa, y no tenemos la mas mínima idea.

Como una historia, de unos pocos Seres Increíbles, unos mas maravillosos que otros, unos mas sabios que otros y unos mas poderosos que otros. Que jugaban entre ellos, y ahí estaba Dios, el mas poderoso de ellos, único entre todos, quien acumula todos estos atributos en uno. Puede verse como niño, como hombre, como viejo, como energía o como espíritu, indiferente.

Se debe de recordar, que todo puede ser una mera fantasía o realidad, todo es incierto. Ahora bien, después de tener tan grandiosa creación a la vista, dijo: Tu Planeta, serás elegido para procrear y mantener a mi Semejante, ya que en ti veo todo lo necesario para que estos surjan. Por lo cual serás llamado Tierra, al ser su Hogar, estos mismos dominaran todo sobre y debajo de ti. Pero llegase ellos ha abusar de ti, serás autorizado para destruirlo todo.

Y con esta advertencia, creo al primer hombre de un soplido, llamándole Adán y luego para que este no estuviese solo, creo de su costilla a Eva. Ya teniendo a estos dos juntos, les dijo: les daré todo al alcance de las manos, pero no se les ocurra desobedecerme, y comer de ese Árbol que ven allá. Si lo hacen serán abandonados a su suerte.

Que por supuesto humanos al fin, imperfectos…..cometimos el grave error y aquí estamos. Ahora bien, cuantas cosas no podemos debatir o escuchar, cuantas cosas no podemos aprender de estos temas? Cuan fluidos son. Pero, que pasa si agregamos el tema de otras vidas en este Universo? A parte del Ser Humano.

Muchos dirán: Yo se, los extraterrestres. Otros: No existe mas que nosotros. Cual es realmente la realidad? Una vez escuche de un amigo, que me respondía, si existen los extraterrestres, no existe Dios. Porque no están representados en la Biblia. Que opinan ustedes de? Yo: una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, misterios son muchos, no todos están plasmados y su mayoría transgiversados. A lo que, lo mejor por pensar o decir, seria que?

Temas tan importantes, aun no alcanzados a su totalidad, como lo es, lo espiritual? Ya que, es normal escuchar, de brujería o artes negras o energías de diferentes vibraciones, que a su vez conoceremos. Sin ir muy lejos, la misma energía o vibración de cada persona, es nuestro día a día. Que de una manera u otra nos puede afectar, mas si esta se vuelve algo físico.

Pero sigue la pregunta, lo espiritual? Un ámbito tan extenso, tan profundo, que ni los mas sabios han podido dominar. Un nivel de perfección, que no solo requiere renovarse como persona sino dejar todo lo que te amarre a lo físico atrás, o en este caso lo que comprende el mundo terrenal y sus barbaries.

Ya que mucho se confunde el sacrificio y el descuido del cuerpo físico o material, con el alcance de estas grandes cimas. Mentira, porque? La palabra lo dice, espiritual, energía, un campo invisible que solo comprende al Ser Interior, al hombre en sus sentidos y emociones mas puras. Sin esto, no es nadie, así tenga poco o nada.

En cambio, lo físico, la vanidad, es hasta gracioso, como tenemos tanto para alcanzar y lograr maravillas, y al mismo tiempo tan débiles, sensibles, delicados y fáciles de destruir. La misma carne, los huesos, los músculos, los tendones, todo lo que nos conforma, se desvanece con el mas mínimo soplido de la naturaleza o del tiempo predestinado de cada uno.

Que sensación tan agotadora, lo que es un cuerpo adolorido, unos músculos agotados, una mente cansada, un corazón revuelto, una enfermedad intransigente, una situación incomprensible. Tantas cosas, que lastiman hasta el Ego mas grande y el corazón mas puro.

_**UNA VIDA COMUN**_

**CAPITULO III:**

La Vida…..el Tiempo…..La Naturaleza…el Destino…las coincidencias…..el silencio. Momento tan simple, como lo es un segundo, un minuto, unas horas…..el cantar de los pájaros, el juego de la brisa, el bailar de las hojas, el caminar de las nubes…..tanta belleza junta, tan gratificante y a la vez misterioso. Que te hace pensar, como puedo acercarme a todo esto? Como puedo verdaderamente disfrutarlo? O mejor aun, como hacer que otros vean en lo mas minúsculo, lo que yo percibo, si así, se le puede llamar….y a su vez ni entiendo.

Aunque se lea como simple locura mental, quien puede tener una respuesta para cada rareza de la Vida? Es difícil plantearlo con ejemplos y mucho mas buscarle un concepto….si tiene nombre y alguien lo sabe? Agradecida estaré de ser informada. Sino pues un misterio mas que aun queda por descubrir.

Para esta definición, años ya han sido testigos, de lo mucho que he intentado buscarle sentido y mas cuando se quiere compartir con otra persona. Mas o menos, de manera consciente diría que unos 20 años me acompañan. Pueden ser mas, pero mentiría por mi falta de memoria. A lo que comprenderán, no es una situación reciente o que se pueda estar imaginando, mas si esto te acompaña a cada segundo de tu vida.

Empecemos por aclarar, que soy una joven normal, con una vida cotidiana, sin ningún tipo de vicios y que no hace mas que ganarse la vida como cualquier persona normal. Problemas psicológicos? no los poseo, problemas Familiares? Mucho menos y problemas Emocionales? Totalmente estable, como han podido deducir en cada una de mis lecturas. Gracias a Dios

Y para inventarse historias fantásticas, que no sean reales? señores para eso escribimos o matamos el ocio con algo mas. Bueno, no usare la frase: inicio a tal edad. Ya que realmente, estoy casi segura que lo tengo desde nacimiento. Solo que, sabremos unos nos hacemos conscientes mas jóvenes y otros mas viejos. A que llamo yo, consciencia? Es decir, el poder percibir tu día a día, tu alrededor, con madurez o digámosle con lógica, en comparación con el niño, que vive de impulsos.

Me voy a los 7 años, que es donde mi memoria me dice: Si, mas o menos por ahí te cambio tu percepción de las cosas. Claro, a esa edad, por favor que esperan de una Niña? Excepto jugar y ser Feliz. Pero siempre, con ese sentimiento extraño de mirar a otros, de diferentes edades y sentirte como en una capsula, detalle que ignore como todo niño.

Pasan los años, ya adolescente, me percato, que hay algo que no cuadra en esta fulana capsula. Todo transcurre normal, todos hacen su vida normal, todo fluye normal, hasta tu vida fluye mas que normal! Problemas como todo el mundo, bajas y altas como todo el mundooooo, horarios diferentes, según País como todo el mundo. Como leen, nada diferente. No soy ni extraterrestre, ni súper dotada, ni las mas agraciada, ni la mas fuerte, ni la mas bendecida, ni la mas afortunada, nada fuera de lo Normal.

Soy un Punto mas en este Mundo, gris o no, según donde este. Con las mismas necesidades fisiológicas de cualquiera y por supuesto, con un estomago y gustos comunes, a lo que creo, esta de mas decir, que el Ego o autoestima, están descartados. Son normales, como cualquier persona que se valora. Fin

Tomando todo esto en cuenta, creo que he podido tocar en algunos de ustedes, su lado mas analítico, que emocional. O me equivoco? Por lo que, positiva de tener buenas reacciones. Tratare de no ser tan extensa y complicada con este tema..

Imaginen, sus vidas normales, su transcurrir normal, humanos con debilidades y fáciles de lastimar o hasta matar, abren los ojos o despiertan un dia, miran a su alrededor, ven gestos, acciones y escuchas diferentes conversaciones, de tu cotidiano compartir, así como tu, escuchas y eres consciente de tu propio actuar, al igual que ellos.

Los observas, te observas, ya sea en un espejo o evalúas tu forma de Ser, llegas a verte en alguien o algo, y dices: me parezco o se parece en mi a, o esto me recuerda algo en mi, etc. Normal no? Llegas a reír o sonreír de tu propia estupidez humana, con el pasar de los años, a causa del aprendizaje que has obtenido con los errores cometidos, etc. Una vez mas, nada fuera de lo normal. Es decir, Una Vida Común!

Tantas cosas por mencionar comunes, que nos cansaríamos de leer. Cierto? A lo que sigamos, después de darnos cuenta, que no hay nada raro en ti. Pero sigue estando ese sentimiento, esa sensación, esa vivencia, esa percepción….esa…energía, ese transcurrir del Tiempo "diferente", si, entre comillas porque pareciera normal! Te dices pero que sucede aquí? Estoy en la misma sintonía de todos y al mismo tiempo no? Estoy loc ? No…no…no puede ser, si puedo comunicarme y hacer lo que todos hacen….

Me entienden…..me escuchan….me tocan, me ayudan, me corrigen, todo! Porque siento que mi Tiempo o mi Campo es diferente al de los demás? Estas en una habitación cualquiera, en un punto cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera, en un País cualquiera, donde la mente te viaje, donde la imaginación te invite, un lugar, momento y tiempo cualquiera! Y aun así, estoy aquí escribiéndoles, y se siente diferente…..

Es como si te observaran, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque no te sientes incomodo, pero no hablo de personas, es como si la Tierra o el Mundo mismo te esta viendo, es mas como una energía…cuando tu sabes que hay algo o alguien ahí, a tu lado o a tu alrededor, pero no es nada incomodo o raro, porque es como tu Yo propio, sale de ti, viene de ti, me entienden? No creo….

O es como si vivieras en una película, que tienen sus diferentes escenarios y tiempos, que se desarrollan naturalmente, mientras que Tu, no digamos protagonista, ya que tampoco lo se, ni caeré en esas banalidades, posees un Papel, no digamos ni el mas importante ni el menos importante, y esperas no mas algo ocurra o suceda fuera de lo Normal, que tu digas: Con que esto era…

Que otro ejemplo…puedo poner…..¿? Antes, yo usaba de idea, la cual me canse de explicarla a muchas personas, cercanos y lejanos a mi, pero siempre quede con la misma duda o a veces según la persona, era vista rara…que era así: es como si, estuviera o no en el mismo tiempo que el tuyo, es decir, a su vez es nuestro tiempo porque podemos interactuar, pero a la vez no, porque puedes estar a mi lado, pero no sientes nada diferente, ni te percatas de nada fuera de lo normal. No te roza esa energía que presiento, a pesar de vivir mi andar, somos humanos…..los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los ruidos, todo, es igual, pero en un espacio y tiempo divido.

Si, muchos peros no? Pero, como evitarlo, si tu mismo no sabes como explicarte? Es como una torta, dividida en dos, es la misma torta, se dañan al mismo tiempo o sufren detalles igual, pero de alguna manera no explicable, la mitad que me conforma, como humana o mujer, posee un ingrediente diferente o algo diferente, no visible….pero a su vez tan palpable como la Vida misma, ese pedazo que puedes ser TU, es ajeno al otro de alguna manera…..a pesar de ser la misma Torta….

Con esto, no estoy diciendo que soy Única en el Mundo, para nada. Todos somos únicos, y tenemos las mismas capacidades. Pueden ver, tiendo ha aclarar todo, ya que, no se sabe con que sorpresas nos topemos, a lo que siempre es aconsejable recalcar que no se busca ofender ni mucho menos denigrar nada ni a nadie.

Aunque, lo mas gracioso de la Vida, es que, así uno lo recalque y lo repita, ilumine en alto que no se esta juzgando ni comparando, igual el Ser Humano, cae en esa imperfección, la cual no me excluyo de ella.

RossErr


End file.
